


Young Lady

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Requested Fics [34]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, mentions of desmond's daughter, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Desmond Sycamore babysits his niece, Katrielle.





	Young Lady

Desmond fidgeted with his shirt, giving a nervous glance towards his niece. Hershel smiled, pulling on his jacket and slipping his hat on his head.

“I only teach for a few hours today. You’ll be fine; Katrielle never gives her babysitters much trouble.” Katrielle gave a large smile, blue eyes sparkling. Desmond bit his lip. Hershel placed a warm hand on his older brother’s shoulder. “I can always find someone else to take over if you can’t do it; no skin off my back.” Desmond shook his head.

“No. I can do it.” Hershel smiled.

“I’ll see you soon, then?”

“Of course.” Desmond heard the front door click shut behind him before he turned back to his niece. Katrielle was staring up at him curiously.

“Are you really my uncle?” She asked then. Desmond gave a shaky smile.

“Yes, I am.” Desmond watched as Katrielle narrowed her eyes.

“You look nothing like Father.”

“I’m afraid that I got most of my physical traits from my own father, Katrielle.” The girl tilted her head. Desmond noticed that her eyes sparkled with the exact same expression Hershel wore when he was working on a puzzle. He felt like he was being picked apart under her stare. Finally, she shrugged, closing her eyes. 

“I suppose that makes sense… I look nothing like my father, either.”

“No. I suppose you don’t.” Desmond thought for a moment. “Do you like puzzles?” Katrielle grinned.

“Of course I do!” Desmond grinned before reaching into his pocket and taking out a folded piece of paper.

“I’m afraid this one has stumped me,” he said as he handed it over to his niece. She unfolded it carefully, her eyes flitting across the paper as she read the riddle. After a moment, she handed it back, placing a hand under her chin as her eyebrows furrowed.

“Hm.”

“Difficult, isn’t it? I’ve reached multiple conclusions, but they were all wrong. They just don’t work out.”

“Perhaps we need to look at it another way, then?”

“How do we do that, my dear?”

“I’m not exactly sure at the moment….” She frowned. “Wait. What if they are all the culprit?”

“Hm?”

“Can I see the riddle again?”

“Of course.” Katrielle looked over it again. She nodded.

“All of them are either guilty or innocent. It doesn’t add up any other way!” Desmond thought for a long moment.

“You may have something there,” he finally said. Katrielle smiled.

“Did you know I plan on starting a detective agency?” Des returned her smile. Violet would have liked her.

“I’m afraid not.”

“Well, I’m going to do it!” Katrielle’s voice was confident. “I’m going to solve any case thrown my way.”

“I’m sure you will. You take after your father that way.” Katrielle grabbed his hand, then. Des inhaled sharply, but didn’t resist when she started pulling them along.

“Come on! I want you to look at a few puzzles that have me stumped.” Desmond smiled. Katrielle would be a smart and capable young lady once she grew up. He just knew it.


End file.
